Behind Enemy Lines
by soul of outer space
Summary: This is the first part out of 2. QW+DC. Tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter Title

Soul of Outer Space

****

Behind Enemy Lines

She looked out her window watching the rainfall.

"Miss Dorothy the suits are ready for the attack."

"Excellent, captain, you may proceed." The man made a stiff bow, 'one of these days we are going to get rid of that girl, we don't need her.' He smiled to himself as he headed down the hallway.

"Hello earth to Quatre." Quatre snapped out of his trance with a lurch.

"Wha?" he asked they had been called in for a mission of revenge some one was plotting against the United Earth Sphere Alliance.

"We think we know who is the one supporting them." Wufia said.

"Really who?"

"Dorothy Cata-" he didn't even finish the girls name when pain shot through Quatre's heart, 'no god please don't let it be her, she may have tried to kill me those three years ago, but why her.'

"Quatre we'll only kill her if we have to." Trowa said making Quatre smile. Every one had known that Quatre had always had feeling for the blond "witch" as Dou called her. In the name Quatre agreed she was the witch that had made a spell to capture his heart and it worked.

"Weakling." Was all Wufia said, the others just glared at him in disgust. 

'Why am I doing this? Do I want to get revenge for my grandfather. No that's not it.' Her thoughts dwelled on Quatre and the last time she saw him, his words to her echoed in her mind, "Dorothy your just like me, we shouldn't be fighting. Please make it out alive." True she had made it out alive, but now, 'why am I doing this?' he thoughts came to halt when some one came to her door.

"Yes what is it?" she said in a cold voice.

"Miss Dorothy we caught a spy." The man said

"Bring him to me."

"She will be here in a moment." When the young girl was brought in she gasped it was Hilde.

"Leave us." She commanded and the guards left.

"Dorothy?"

"Hilde." The two girls ran to hug each other, Hilde pulled away.

"Dorothy why are you doing this?"

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"Come on Dorothy we've known each other a long time. You can trust me." Hilde came up next to the older girl putting a warm arm on her shoulder.

"Yes Miss Dorothy why don't you tell us the real reason." Suddenly the room was filled with men. The young captain emerged from them.

"Captain what is the meaning of this I demand an explanation." Dorothy exclaimed as two men grabbed Hilde and her.

"Oh don't worry you'll get your explanation, after you dead. Take them to the prison." The men then took the two girls down farther to the cells of the base.

Dou tapped his foot on the floor and looked at his watch again, 'were the hell was she?'

"Will you stop that tapping your making me nervous." A knife hit the wall centimeters from his head.

"Holy crap!" Dou scrambled away from the wall. He looked over at Catharine who now smiling smugly, 'note to self never give Cathy a good reason to be mad at me' Dou thought as he pulled the knife out of the wall and returned it to it's owner.

"WERE IS SHE?" Dou screamed.

"Chill. Jeez." Trowa shook his head while Wufia mumbled something about Dou being weak because he was obsessed with the women.

"Do you want this knife thrown at you too, WUFIA" Catharine leaned over the table at him he gulped and shook his head and slouched down into his seat. Then Quatre walked in,

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news." He paused looking at every one. "The good news is Hilde sent us the information that we needed a couple of minutes ago."

"So that means that she will be back safe and sound soon." Dou said hugging himself and sighing in relief.

"Actually that's where the bad news comes in, when she finished sending me the information she was caught."

"That's what happens when you send a women to do a mans job." Wufia said.

"CHANG WUFIA!" ' Oh no the full name he's in for it now.' Trowa thought as Catharine headed towards her pray. 'That's a killer and she sharpened her knives last night too' Dou thought as she inched closer to Wufia.

"I think we better leave." Quatre said heading for the cafeteria, "We need to discuss battle." The others followed.

"Chang Wufia I suggest that you shut up this very minute, you are really starting to get on my nerves." Catharine screamed, Wufia sat in his chair arms crossed, 'I've never seen her like this she must be under a lot of stress too. She's usually so quiet and beautiful and …hell were did that come from.'

"Wufia are you listening to me?" Catharine screamed again.

"WHAT! If you're done lecturing I've got a million things to do so get out of my way WOMEN." The boys down the hall heard Wufia call Catharine a "WOMEN" and gulped,

"Should I go get Sally and have her stand by?" Dou asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, Dou." Quatre agreed and went to call Sally, he was stopped by Herro,

"Let him handle this." A tint of amusement was heard in his voice. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Catharine screamed.

"YOU HEARD ME, WOMEN!" Wufia headed towards the door, he opened it and moved his hand a knife suddenly appeared where his hand had been, and he gulped. Wufia turned and glared at her then stormed out of the room.

'Why are they doing this?' Dorothy thought again. She sighed again.

"You know Dorothy you could help by helping me figure out a way to break out of here." Hilde said looking at her friend.

"That's just it there isn't a way out."

"Yeah right there is always a weak spot we just have to find-" 

"Not in here Hilde, no vents, no windows, the only lock is a paddle lock and it's on the outside of the door." Hilde looked at the depressed Dorothy.

"Dorothy why did you do it?" she said coming to sit down by her friend.

"I was bored, you know me and wars." She gave a fake smile at Hilde, who saw right through it.

"What's the real reason?" Hilde asked, tears formed in Dorothy's eyes,

"I wanted revenge for the death of my family, all of them, did you know I'm the last of them. I have no family left and I was hoping that if I did this then." Tears came down her face.

"Then some one might see how much you need to be taken care of." Dorothy nodded, "Have any one special in mind?" Dorothy blushed, after meeting Quatre for the first time she immediately fell in love with him.

"Yes." Dorothy said. Hilde got up and paced the floor.

"A certain some one with blond hair and blue eyes." Dorothy blushed again, "So kind that he loves you even though you didn't know it." Dorothy looked up at her.

"He…he loves me?" Hilde came and put an arm around her.

"Hun he's obsessed." The two girls giggled. "Now we have to get out of here so we can get you and lover boy back together."

Quatre paced back in froth in his room. 'Dorothy why are you doing this to me, don't you know that I care about you. Wait of course you don't know we only met that one time, but I could tell that we were meant to be.' Quatre stopped and sat down on his bed, this was hell waiting and not being able to do any thing, 'I wish that I could run down there and shake Dorothy into coming to her senses.' He looked at the file again that was lying on his bed. "Three million mobile suits were being produced there.' Quatre changed into his pj's and climbed into his bed, 'I might as well get some sleep.' He closed his eyes and saw Dorothy, 'well some much for sleeping' that night Quatre tossed and turned in his bed trying to get some sleep, but Dorothy's face haunted him.

Hilde ran her fingers over the wall, 'this is an old building one hit in the soft spot and the whole wall should come down.' Hilde continued around the wall looking for it's soft spot, she looked over at a now sleeping Dorothy, 'she looks so sad, if we get out of here alive Quatre better make his move other wise he is going to get his ass kicked by me.' She smiled at the thought of beating up the older and stronger boy, it would be a sight to see. She laughed quietly to herself. Her hands came to rest on a spot on the wall, 'HERE' she ran over to Dorothy and shook her awake,

"Come on its time!" Dorothy nodded and the two got up. Hilde found the spot and they both rammed their bodies against it after a couple of tries the wall gave way and fell.

Quatre shot up in his bed, he had heard something. He quickly got out of bed, got dressed and headed down to the meeting room. His friends were already there,

"Heard it too?" Dou asked yawning, Quatre nodded. Herro came rushing in then.

"It's time." Every one looked at each other and ran out to their mobile suites.

"Hilde are you are alright?" Dorothy called as the dust cleared. She heard the shifting of gravel and a muffled curse.

"Yeah I'm okay how about you?"

"Nothing more then a scratch." Dorothy replied helping her friend up from the debris.

"Come on lets keep moving it will be a matter of minutes before Dou and the others get here. Your friends in there probably already caught on. The two nodded and headed off away from their former Cell.

So what do you think. By the way I don't own Gundam Wing, why do they make us put it in there, every one knows that the no one owns any of these things, if they did they wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Any ways tell me what you think. =) 


	2. chapter two

Soul of Outer Space

Behind Enemy Lines

Part 2

"Go to HELL." Dou screamed blowing up another enemy mobile suit, 'please be alright Hilde.' A sudden screen popped up on his mobile suit,

"So Dou miss me, I've got some company with me so when your finished here head back to base so we can talk." Hilde said winking at him.

"Hilde babe, I've never been so glad to see you in my life." With that the screen disappeared.

"Hilde you are so lucky that you made it out in time, that boyfriend of yours was so pissed." Sally said cleaning the cuts of the two girls.

"We were lucky that Dorothy was on out side, she was the one that messed with their computer system destroying half of their suits."

"HILDE!" came a cry from the other side of the room as Dou came running in, he picked Hilde up and swung her in the air,

"Ow…ow." She moaned.

"Sorry!" Dou said hugging her and kissing her. "I was so worried about you…what the hell is he doing here." Dou said seeing Dorothy.

"Dou she's the reason that I'm here if she hadn't destroyed those suits then we wouldn't be here."

"That was you?" Dou asked not believing it. Dorothy nodded her head.

"I wanted revenge and to fell lov-…. any way I was wrong so I destroyed them."

"Weak..Weak…weak ow." Catharine smacked him upside the head.

"Come with me Wufia you and I are going to have a chat." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him out.

"Hey Wufia what do you want written on your grave stone?" Dou called after him.

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!" Wufia called back.

"Dorothy?" came a whisper that made every one look back into the room. The group quietly left the room to leave the two alone.

"Quatre, I-"

"Don't say any thing." He rapped his arms around her as she started to cry. He kissed the top of her head whispering comforting words in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Quatre." She cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright please don't cry it makes me so sad when you cry." She stopped crying and looked into his eyes.

"Is it because you love me?" Quatre blushed.

"Yes it's because I love you."

"Oh Quatre I love you too." Dorothy threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer as the engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Well it's about time." Came a voice at the door.

"I'm going to go start picking out their wedding present." Quatre and Dorothy heard neither of the two people who had spoken. The only cared about that they were together.

Several floors below where the young couple were.

"No stop I can't take it any more." Wufia called pulling at the ropes that held him down.

"I think one more hour and you will never be so rude again." She was making him watch how women gave birth to babies, when he started to scream loud enough that she would change it to the WMBA, but only when she felt like it. =)

"I don't own Gundam Wing so what do you think about the story. Yes I know that it sucks. Sorry I was just really bored.


End file.
